Title In Question
by missgraceless
Summary: When I mean "Title in Question" I mean that literally. This fic is something that I started but have no idea how to end, so I'm putting it up to see if anyone wants to take it up and expand it. A challenge if you will...Harry and Ginny are having proble


(Author's note: Here's the beginnings of my second attempt at a Harry/Ginny fic. This has been sitting on my desktop for months, and I have no clue where to go with it. So I just thought I'd put this out there to see if anyone would like to take the story up and continue it or give suggestions as to where the story should go. If anyone would like to take it up then please e-mail me.

This is only my second attempt at a H/G fic. And my first one, to say the least, tanked. So I'd really like to hear what you think of this not-so finished fic--both good and bad.)

-Flashback-

"For once, why can't you just not accept?" said a very exasperated Ginny as she followed her boyfriend into their bedroom. "You don't have to accept every mission they offer you, Harry."

"Well you don't have to help every sick patient at St. Mungo's," Harry paused before he reached their closet to look at his girlfriend.

"Harry, that's different, and you know it," said Ginny staring right back at Harry.

Harry sighed and ran his fingers through his untamed black hair, before looking away from Ginny to begin packing his clothes. "I know it is, Gin. I shouldn't have said that. It's just that I'm an Auror. I can't just say no when the Ministry asks me to go on missions."

"But you can say no when your girlfriend asks you to spend more than just two days at home." Harry looked up to see the hurt on Ginny's face before she quickly turned toward the door. "I don't know why you even bother unpacking in the first place." Ginny walked out of the room. "You're always out the door the second you finish anyway."

"Ginny," Harry said as he abandoned his things to follow his girlfriend to the front door.

He reached Ginny just as she shrugged on her coat. She was reaching for her wand that lay on the small table near the door when Harry placed a hand on her arm to stop her.

"Gin, you know if I could, I would." Harry locked eyes with Ginny. He could swear he heard his heart rip at the sadness and hurt in Ginny's eyes.

"Harry, you can, but you won't," Ginny said before gently ripping her arm out of Harry's grasp and grabbing her wand. "You always have to be the hero, don't you, Harry? I guess this is what I get for falling for the Boy-Who-Lived." Ginny rose her wand. "Good luck with your missions, Harry."

Before Harry could do anything else, Ginny apparated out of the flat. He wanted to go after her, but he had the mission to attend to. So he turned and went back to the bedroom to finish packing.

-End Flashback-

Harry was sitting in front of the fire in his hotel room. It had been two weeks and all his work with the mission was finished. All he had to do now was wait for everything else to be over--but only Merlin knew how long that would take.

The mission had sent him to Venice, Italy. It was an absolutely beautiful city to say the least. All Harry could think of was how much he wished Ginny was there with him. He had owled her dozens of times, saying he was sorry that he had to leave so often and begged for a response. But received none.

So here he was now, sitting in front of the fire with a pot of floopowder by his side. He was going back and forth in his mind about whether or not he should floo Ginny. She would be at the Burrow tonight, and he didn't want to make a scene.

It was just that he missed her so much, even more than usual, if that were possible. Harry lifted the lid off the pot, took a handful of floopowder, and threw it into the fire before yelling, "the Burrow," and popping his head into the fire.

"Oi! Hello, Harry," greeted Ron in surprise of seeing his best friend's head in the fireplace.

"Hi, Ron," Harry smiled at his best friend. "Is Ginny here?"

"Uh, yeah. She's in the kitchen," Ron said as he sat down on the sofa in front of the fire. "But I don't think she wants to talk to you right now. She's been really upset since you left."

"Oh," said Harry as he looked down at the threadbare carpet that covered the floor in front of the sofa in the Weasley living room. Harry was never really comfortable discussing his and Ginny's relationship with Ron.

"Harry."

"Yeah, Ron?" said Harry as he looked up at his friend.

"Do you care about Ginny?" asked Ron hesitantly as he turned to look at one of the pictures around the room. It was a picture of Ginny and his mum.

Harry eyed Ron questioningly. "Of course I do, Ron."

"I mean, do you really care about her--as more than just a sister?"

"Ron, what are you talking about. Of course I do. We wouldn't be dating if I didn't."

"What I'm trying to say, Harry, is that I know that everyone's been pressuring you and Ginny to be together. In school everyone had always expected you two to end up together some way or another. I now my parents dream of you two getting married. And me and my brothers wouldn't trust any one else to be with our sister, but you." Ron paused to take a deep breath. "What I wanna know is, are you staying with Ginny just for face? Just to make everyone else happy?"

Harry gaped and said slowly, "Ron, I'm in love with Ginny. I have been for quite some time."

"Really?" Ron looked at his friend in the eye.

"Really," said Harry.

"Cool," said Ron as he stood up. "I'll go get Ginny."

Harry smiled, "Thanks, Ron."

A couple minutes later, Ginny walked into the living room with Ron at her side. She eyed Harry warily.

"Well, then. I guess I'll be off to bed. Night you two," said Ron, clearly thinking that Harry and Ginny needed to be alone.

"Night, Ron," said Harry and Ginny in unison as Ron made his way up the stairs.

There was an awkward silence for quite some time as Ginny stood where she was and kept her eyes on anything and everything but Harry. Harry never took his eyes off her.

"Hey, Gin."

"Hello, Harry," said Ginny, still averting her gaze from his.

"I need to talk to you."

"Go ahead," said Ginny, surprising Harry with her cold tone.

"Could you please sit down and look at me, Ginny?" Harry's words were laced with plea.

Ginny sighed, in what she hoped was an annoyed sigh, as she moved toward the sofa, took a seat, and finally looked at Harry.

Harry smiled, "I've really missed you, Ginny." Harry sighed slightly frustrated as Ginny said nothing. She only looked away from him. "Have you gotten my owls."

"Yes, I have." said Ginny with an indifferent tone.

"I begged you to answer back. Why didn't you?"

"It would have made no difference, Harry. It's not like there's anything to hold together, anymore," said Ginny, looking Harry in the face again. Her voice was no longer cold or indifferent, but slightly pained.

"What do you mean, Gin? You act as if we've broken it off or something."

"Well, didn't we, Harry," asked Ginny as tears began to fill her eyes. "Didn't we do exactly that when I walked away and you didn't come after me?"

"Ginny," Harry felt ripples of pain reverberate throughout his chest. "Is that what you want? For us to be over?"

"I-I dunno, Harry." Ginny was clearly fighting back tears. "Why did you come here?"


End file.
